Talk:Ten-Tails
merge Should we merge this and Gedo Statue articles or better to wait for the next chapter for more info?--Elveonora (talk) 17:03, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I vote for the latter. Too many unknowns to do that and even if, they're two separate things. The statue just seems like a body for the Ten-Tails to inhibit, not its actual body which was sealed into the moon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Definitely wait. Omnibender - Talk - 17:24, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I think we should wait because theoretically the Ten-tails was firstly closed inside the Moon, which was a chibaku tensei of the Rikodou, so it is not sure if the Gedo Mazou is really some sort of container/invocating statue or not. Actually I'm not even sure on how will the ten-tails let Tobi go on with his plans and how will the statue affect on that. So I think they shouldn't be merged even knowing it, because maybe they're different things. Template loop detected: User:Khaliszt/sig subst Doesn't make much sense, Gedo Statue + chakra of all beasts = Ten-Tails, thus it must be it's body.--Elveonora (talk) 17:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Confirmed. Gedo mazo is the ten tails body. Merge. MangekyoSasuke (talk) 17:28, October 17, 2012 (UTC) ^ Yes, because Madara said the Rinnegan enabled him to break the seal of the Sage that held the Ten-tails's body in it. In Chapter 610 page 6, Madara refers to the Ten-Tails as "Mazo"... Does this not confirm that the Gedo Mazo is the Ten-Tails after all... Merger time?...--D!ABLO-32 (talk) 13:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) New Image Excuse me...Members of the Wiki, I am a Naruto fan that likes to be surfing in this Wiki, I just checked the new Naruto chapter that debuted today, where Kurama explained to everyone what he knew about the Ten-Tails, and while he was doing it, a new image of the Ten-Tails was seen, even if it was only its back, the Ten-Tails looked kinda different, with more spiky protusions on its back and on its tails. Shouldn't this be added to the Appearence part of his page? :Let's see Khaliszt (talk) Datara I saw User:Cerez365 added son info on the other Jübi name, Datara. But I create this page to discuss it because referring to the source he used, it had only one leg, and we can see the Ten-Tails has more than one.. Anyway I just want to discuss why this would be like that, and NOT the fact that it was corrected to Datara, I think Cerez365 searched and took an extremely accurate source, even taking to consider the "blacksmithing" thing, it's been said that the Ten-tails created many things so it wouldn't be surprising! My guess is simply that a Beast with only one leg is much more unsurprising that such of a Beast like Ten Tails.. and Kishimoto knows that, lol Khaliszt (talk) Tailed beasts Should we go on treating them as "it"? Kurama wouldn't be happy about it.. Khaliszt (talk) :They've never been referred to with gender-specific pronouns in Japanese. Omnibender - Talk - 22:05, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :: Really? Didn't know! sorry then, I didn't say anything then ^^ Khaliszt (talk) classification I don't think we should treat it as a Tailed Beasts, as they were created by So6p from it's chakra... it's more of a God/demon if anything. Even though it was sealed in the grandpa Rikudou, Tailed Beasts are just a mass of living chakra (physical and spiritual energy given soul/consciousness) while the Ten-Tail's chakra got ripped and it's body remained and it had to be sealed in the moon. Not to mention it's highly likely that Gedo Statue Guy is "it" thus that goes against the definition of a Tailed Beasts (being chakra monster) while the Ten-Tails was "the progenitor"--Elveonora (talk) 11:29, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Species (infobox) Should we list it as a demon? --[[User:Aged Goblin|''The Goblin]] 17:36, September 19, 2012 (UTC) :Wouldn't classifying it/ the tailed beasts as demons inaccurate o.O?--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:48, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't this we should even list it as a "tailed beast" because see above... I'm for a "deity" or something--Elveonora (talk) 22:41, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 510 This is the best scan I could find of chapter 510, and the eye seems to be missing the tomoes for me. http://i1110.photobucket.com/albums/h441/Fox_969/juubi.png Fox616 (talk) 16:46, September 27, 2012 (UTC) "the progenitor" Shouldn't we include such title in it's infobox?--Elveonora (talk) 00:02, November 16, 2012 (UTC) 'Progenitor' means an ancestor in the direct line. The tailed beasts, and the sage were implying this to naruto, kurama thought back on. Question Why is it that the silhouette of the Ten-Tails still being used? The only thing possibly wrong was the missing set of tomoe but in chapter 606, when Madara sent Obito into a genjutsu to explain his plan, when Madara depicted the Ten-Tails carving it was shown with only 2 rows of tomoe. Kishi could have changed the design, he has done so with other things. (talk) 11:50, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Bump (talk) 01:35, November 19, 2012 (UTC) You are indeed correct--Elveonora (talk) 02:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't jump to that answer. The mural in 606 only really shows the face and is frightfully inadequate being a mural of the creature with the sage in it. If anything the image at the end of 609 is better, but given we're likely to get an even better picture of it next week, I think the higher ups basically decided it was pointless to swap it out when a better image was right around the corner and chose wait it out. If for some reason we don't get a new picture, we'll likely swap it out for the full body shot in 609. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) I think the main point is that the eye appears to have been retconned.--Elveonora (talk) 03:28, November 19, 2012 (UTC) True, but the question was, why are we still using the silhouette image. Simple answer, even if retconned a mural picture doesn't cut it and timing allows for us to get a better shot come the small hours of Wednesday morning. So all we need to resolve that matter is a little patience. But if it's that big a deal, trivia about the seeming retcon can be added to trivia, right? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 03:34, November 19, 2012 (UTC) What retcon is everybody talking about regarding the eye? So it's missing a ring and three tomoe, it makes sense, considering that the Ten-Tails is technically incomplete. Omnibender - Talk - 20:45, November 19, 2012 (UTC) It has such eye in chapter 606 as well on the "wall" --Elveonora (talk) 20:48, November 19, 2012 (UTC) As of the latest chapter , when i look at the Jūbi's eye it look like a mix of a Sharingan and Rinnegan--Tchad1 (talk) 13:24, November 20, 2012 (UTC) We should update the image now. Any good ones from the latest chapter? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 18:30, November 20, 2012 (UTC) :In my opinion, there are none. Every picture of the Ten-Tails has just been awful.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 19:02, November 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hell the best picture of it is when it roars, and that is still terrible.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3''']] (talk) 19:03, November 20, 2012 (UTC)